


We Can Help You

by keearis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Writember, danny boi is angsty (TM), literally no plot really, quickly written, uh maybe more chapters later but dont count on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keearis/pseuds/keearis





	We Can Help You

“We can help you.”  
Those four words. Daniel had heard them a million times before. This phrase, which once seemed so sincere rang hollow now. They who had promised to save him had hurt him, had torn him apart. Daniel laughed, a small, empty sound. It was so stupid. They’d saved his life, and in doing so, they’d destroyed his life.  
He had been so trusting. They had been just too kind, and he had been too young to know.   
God _damn_ it.   
Why had he believed them? It had been too good to be true.  
Daniel sighed heavily. He had slipped out of the compound earlier that morning and he knew that the templars would be looking for their lost soldier. Vidic would be worried sick about his lost pet project, he always was when Daniel slipped away in the middle of the night.  
A thought occurred to him.  
What if he didn’t come back this time?  
What if he just… left for good?  
The thought had crossed his mind before, but now it seemed like so much more of an option.  
He thought about when they first brought him into the Order. He had been so scared. He remembered the face of Vidic when he told him that the Animus would help people. He’d believed the man. He had been so naive.  
Daniel pushed himself up suddenly, overcome by the sudden urge to run, to get away. He climbed down the building he had been resting on top of gracelessly. He left no time to think and sprinted out of the alley and onto the street. In a large city such as the one the Abstergo offices were located, this would draw stares, but Daniel didn’t particularly care.  
He just needed to get away.  
He knew that he'd be found sooner or later, be lectured for running out, have to listen to all their usual bullshit, but right now he couldn't give a damn.  
Daniel didn’t know how long he spent running down the streets of the city, but the next thing he knew he was curled into a fetal position in an alleyway god knows where with his eyes burning and his head spinning.  
They'd find him soon.  
He didn’t care.  
Let them find him.  
He was so tired.  
He slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
